


don't get cut on my edges

by feywilde (starscry)



Series: the ordinal and his bodyguard [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Captain Yasuo, M/M, Odyssey Universe, Ordinal Kayn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/feywilde
Summary: Undergoing an incredibly abrupt career change from fugitive captain of a stolen slingspace ship to personal bodyguard-slash-sort-of-concubine? of an Ordinal hellbent on claiming the seat of the Demaxian empire’s sovereign was admittedly, at first, a bit strange, but Yasuo is beginning to enjoy the benefits reaped from his new line of employment.





	don't get cut on my edges

Undergoing an incredibly abrupt career change from fugitive captain of a stolen slingspace ship to personal bodyguard-slash-sort-of-concubine? of an Ordinal hellbent on claiming the seat of the Demaxian empire’s sovereign was admittedly, at first, a bit strange, but Yasuo is beginning to enjoy the benefits reaped from his new line of employment.

Sure, there’s no vacation time or 401k included in his job perks, and imploring the man that all but has him collared and leashed to be bankrolled and life insured fairly would be just asking for an ass beating, but Kayn is generous to him in other ways. The official pardon on behalf of the Demaxian empire for the (framed) murder of his brother was good. The booze is great. The sex is even better. Kayn's penchant for growling things under his breath to himself and staring at his scythe with an irritated glint in his eye is an odd element of Yasuo's day-to-day that had taken some time to adjust to, but he's more than willing to turn a blind eye and deaf ear to those aspects of the somewhat-unhinged Ordinal's personality if it means having liquor in his belly and Kayn's hand around his cock.

 _Maybe_ he misses the rest of the _Morning Star_ ’s crew more than he’s willing to let on. _Perhaps_ a medium-sized part of his typically-apathetic heart had felt bad for Sona's apprehension and subsequent relegation to confinement and imperial interrogation, and, but he's never been the chivalrous type. When things came down to the wire and potential death by scythe was being held over his head (or, rather, around his neck), Yasuo had decided to save his own ass in favor of defending the freedom of a Templar he'd known for all of, what, a few months? Half a year, maybe? He's always considered himself adept at survival, like a space-dwelling cockroach of sorts; persistent, by whatever means necessary.

Yasuo had sidled up into Kayn's space like a slinking cat and let the him know that he'd be of much better use to the Ordinal alive than dead. After all, his skills with a blade were unparalleled, and he was sure he could be of service in _other_ ways, as well. A future emperor needed such things at his disposal -- a blade loyal to him and him alone and a warm body to do with as he so desired. And _oh_ , Kayn _desired_ , if the lust that had darkened his gaze when Yasuo had trailed a teasing finger down the other man's chest and the fucking he'd gotten later that night when Kayn had summoned Yasuo to his chambers onboard the _Fractal Shear_ were any indicators to go by.

His life has almost gone back to being what it was before he'd been framed for murder and consequently hounded by Demaxian law enforcement across the galaxy. Fighting, drinking, fucking, getting fucked, drinking more, rinse, and repeat. Being bound to a single partner is a new sensation for him, but not an unwelcome one; the more time he spends with Kayn, the more he begins to grow accustomed to (and, perhaps, even _like_ , though he's wary of using such a strong word) the man and his far-reaching ambitions. Yasuo finds he doesn't mind being committed to someone that manages to match and, on occasion, surpass him in both bed and battle.

The opulence of the chambers onboard the _Fractal Shear_ still manages to astound him, despite his having been a member of Kayn's retinue for several months, now. Yasuo winces as the glass stopper of the decanter in his hand, recently refilled to the brim by an someone that is clearly aware of his penchant for hard liquor, falls to the floor and rolls to a stop by the heel of his boot with a loud _clink_ that echoes around the sitting room. He picks it up, tries to polish the now-cracked surface on the hem of his shirt to no avail, and hopes the thing wasn't some expensive set piece or priceless family heirloom. Yasuo gingerly sets it aside, picks up his glass, and pours himself a generous three-to-seven shot helping of the rich Ionan firewhiskey Kayn had taken to stocking the bar with after discovering Yasuo's fondness for the particular liquor.

He's settled into one of the plush armchairs in front of the wide-paned window that looks out upon the fast-flitting neon light of slingspace, three-fourths of the way through his glass and five chapters into his most recent literary acquisition ( _Master of Desire_ , the first in a series of romance novels that had been highly recommended to him by another member of a pseudo-book club he’d found on the holonet), when the door slides open and Kayn stalks through it, scythe in hand and an incredibly angered look upon his face.

“Rough day at the office?” Yasuo deadpans, downing the rest of his glass in one go and wincing at the bite of the spiced liquor sliding down his throat. Dog-earing his place in the novel, he sets the book aside and watches with mild interest as Kayn paces the length of the room like a keyed-up beast, casting his scythe against a wall with enough force to rend a sizable gouge in the material of its surface and leaving it there, the blade embedded, as though the thing has insulted his mother.

 _That_ gives Yasuo pause. For Kayn to thrust aside the weapon he’s typically inseparable from like a child throwing a tantrum… _something_ must’ve occurred during the Ordinal’s sortie today, which doesn’t bode well for anyone caught in the path of Kayn’s anger – Yasuo himself included. “ _Really_ rough day at the office, then?” he pipes up once more, brows raised.

Kayn turns heel to face him, upper lip drawn back and teeth bared in a sneer. “I’m not in the mood to field your snide commentary today,” he snaps. 

“Looks like you’re certainly in _some_ kind of mood.”

“You’d best choose your next words carefully, _captain_ ,” Kayn hisses, venom lacing his tone as he spits Yasuo’s former title.

“Or what? You’ll cleave me in half with the blade you just used to ruin the drywall, _my lord_?”

“The more you speak, the stronger the temptation to do so becomes.”

Yasuo snorts. “Please. We both know you’d never do that.”

“Bold words coming from a man whose life I can do with as I please.”

“You’d miss me too much if I were gone.”

“ _Would_ I, though?” Kayn replies dryly.

A knowing chuckle slips from Yasuo’s lips as he saunters up to the Ordinal, presses a palm flat against the other man’s chest and looks up at him, mischief glinting in his half-lidded gaze. “Mm. Who else would do this for you?” he murmurs, tilting his head upwards, pressing his lips to Kayn’s jaw in a trail of fleeting kisses to emphasize exactly what he means.

“Or this?” he continues, curling a hand behind Kayn’s neck and bringing the other man down for a chaste kiss; a promise of more to come.

“Or,” Yasuo exhales, the hand on Kayn’s chest sliding down the length of the Ordinal’s body and coming to rest on the other man’s half-hard cock, cupping it through his pants and stroking a thumb down the length, “this?”

“I’m sure I can find plenty others willing to,” Kayn growls, carding a hand through the hair at the back of Yasuo’s head and canting the man’s neck, forcing him to meet his gaze; the acidity in his words is half-hearted, now, tamed by the familiarity of Yasuo’s presence and the lust that has begun to inundate him. “You think yourself special because you suck my cock?”

Yasuo can’t help his derisive eyeroll. “Whoever you find would probably run the minute you start talking to your weapon like a damn lunatic.”

The mention of the scythe tenses Kayn up once more, anger furrowing his features. Kayn’s hand in his hair clenches and tugs painfully at his roots, making Yasuo wince. “Hey, hey,” Yasuo soothes, hands sliding up Kayn’s chest to rest on his shoulders, fingers digging in rhythmically in an attempt to alleviate some of the man’s tension. “Just a joke, my lord. You need to _relax_.”

Some of the stiffness bleeds from Kayn’s shoulders as Yasuo digs into them, his fingers too familiar, at this point, with the intricacies of the other man’s body. He works a knot with his thumb as he brings his lips to Kayn’s neck, pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses over the Ordinal’s skin in time with the movement of his hands. “Let me help you unwind,” Yasuo murmurs, breath ghosting hot over Kayn’s flesh.

It’s not an entirely altruistic endeavor, Yasuo will admit. A relaxed Kayn is a Kayn less likely to ruin the upholstery and take his anger out on innocent bystanders; and if Yasuo gets an orgasm or three out of the effort? Well, that’s just an added benefit. 

Kayn tightens his fingers in Yasuo’s hair and tilts his head back, leaning down to capture the former captain’s lips with his own in a bruising kiss. It’s more teeth than tongue, and by the time Kayn pulls back, Yasuo can feel a trickle of blood leaking from where the skin at the edge of his lower lip had been broken by one of the Ordinal’s sharp canines. 

He wipes it away with the back of a hand and cups the younger man’s cheek in one palm, bringing his mouth to Kayn’s to lick away the small trace of his blood left on the Ordinal’s lips. “We should move this to your room,” Yasuo says, cocking his head in the direction of Kayn’s chambers.

Kayn hums his agreement and fists his fingers in the front of Yasuo’s shirt, tugging his all-too-willing bodyguard down the corridor that connects the sitting room with his personal quarters.

Idly, Yasuo wonders what the point is of having his own room, considering the majority of his time off-duty is spent either reading, drinking, fucking, or sleeping in Kayn’s. The Ordinal’s bedchamber is sleek and minimalist; black lacquered wall panels conceal a veritable arsenal of weaponry that Kayn rarely, if ever, utilizes, given his affinity for his scythe. 

Typical amenities furnish the space -- chairs that see infrequent use by anyone other than Yasuo, a nightstand that holds little aside from their stash of lube and condoms, lights that cast a warm glow about the otherwise uninviting room, and a protracted window above the bed providing a view of the sweeping neon hardlight of slingspace. A few of Yasuo’s own touches have been added: thoroughly-read novels scattered here and there, a blanket tucked in one corner for Space Lizard to nap on, a few outfits’ worth of clothing changes hung over the closet door in case he needs them. Kayn’s bed dominates the majority of the room, fitted with fresh sheets since they’d fucked in it the evening before; a part of Yasuo almost feels bad for whatever poor son of a bitch has to wash the cum stains out of the Ordinal’s bedding every day.

Yasuo has just barely slid the door closed behind them when Kayn descends upon him. The wall is unforgiving on his back as he’s all but _slammed_ into it, Kayn’s hands pressed hot and heavy against his chest, breath warm as he trails open-mouthed kisses up the side of Yasuo’s neck, his desire openly evident when grinds their quickly-hardening cocks together through their clothes and exhales a low, heady moan against Yasuo’s flesh. 

The older man keens forward, winds his arms around Kayn’s neck and stifles a moan that threatens to slip from him at the sensation of hands threading through his hair, loosening it from its topknot and _pulling_. 

Kayn draws back, at that, swiping his tongue over spit-slicked lips and staring down at Yasuo, his half-lidded gaze bright in the flushed lowlight of the holo-wicked candles flickering around his chambers. “Let me hear you,” he rasps, unabashed desire lacing the words whispered huskily beside Yasuo’s ear. 

“ _My lord_ ,” he bites out when Kayn slips a hand between them and palms Yasuo’s cock through his pants. 

Kisses are trailed down Yasuo’s jaw – soft, at first, in tandem with the lazy stroke of Kayn’s palm upon his clothed cock; then, the hand grows rougher as Kayn’s lips meet his neck, teeth rolling flesh between them just hard enough to mar the skin with a distinct, flushed redness that Yasuo knows will blossom and bruise the way Kayn likes. The Ordinal laves over each mark with his tongue, hums against the skin of Yasuo’s throat, satisfied, when the dual ministrations of his hand and mouth manage to elicit soft gasps and choked moans from the former captain.

“My lord, we should–” Yasuo’s words are cut off, Kayn’s mouth leaving his neck to claim his lips once more. He takes Yasuo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up and bringing his lips to press against the other man’s in a warm, languid kiss, Kayn’s tongue surging against his and the ora imbued within the skin of his face humming pleasantly against Yasuo’s skin. Both make quick work of their increasingly-confining clothing, tossing jackets and shirts and pants aside in a careless strew around Kayn’s chambers until they’re fully bared to eachother.

Yasuo lets his hands roam down Kayn’s back, fingers intimately acquainted with all that he touches: the curve of each muscle, the striated lines of gilded ora that augment the contours of his body, the battle scars that mar his flesh like cruel mementos, the dimples just above his ass that flex as he moves. The older man digs his fingers into those, rolls his cock against Kayn’s, grinds them together in a way that turns Kayn’s kiss into one of unbridled passion, all tongue and teeth and biting that leaves both of them with heaving chests and pre-come leaking from their lengths.

The hand that’s holding Yasuo’s chin slides up to cup one cheek, and one of Kayn’s slim thumbs traces Yasuo’s swollen bottom lip, then slides into his mouth, demanding. Yasuo gladly parts for it, takes it willingly and rolls his tongue against the calloused pad, relishing the weight of the digit within his mouth; distantly, he thinks he hears a small moan escape from Kayn, and the thought makes his lips curve around the other man’s thumb in a half-moon grin.

Yasuo is disappointed when Kayn pulls his hand away, but less so when the hand moves immediately to slide down and cup his leaking cock, moving his palm against it roughly.

“ _Fuck_ Kayn,” Yasuo curses, the other man’s name slipping from his lips in a heady exhale, all formality forgotten, for the moment, because _fuck_ decorum when there’s a hand on his cock. 

“Mm, I intend to,” Kayn purrs, presses a kiss to Yasuo’s jaw, his neck, mouth leaving a slick path down the former captain’s chest. Lips close around one nipple, Kayn’s tongue warm and hot and _so_ fucking good, working the bud in time with the languid stroke his palm around Yasuo’s cock. 

Then, Kayn pulls away, turns Yasuo and walks him backwards until the older man’s knees hit the bed. Yasuo allows himself to be pressed into the mattress, Kayn straddling his hips and looming over him with a predatory glint in his gaze. 

Yasuo waggles his eyebrows, crosses his arms behind his neck in a cheeky, carefree manner, and gives his hips a slight cant, his cock sliding against Kayn’s in a way that makes the younger man exhale a stuttered breath. “Enjoying the view?”

“It could be better.”

A snort of laughter escapes Yasuo. He runs his hands up Kayn’s sides, feeling the other man shudder beneath his deft touch; then, fingers tight around Kayn’s hips, he pushes the Ordinal off his body and uses the momentum to pin Kayn beneath him, settling his ass on the younger man’s thighs. “How about now?” Yasuo rasps. 

Before Kayn can fully answer him, Yasuo shifts his body so he’s straddling the other man’s legs and wraps a hand around Kayn’s cock, giving it a firm stroke and popping the head in his mouth. 

He runs his tongue over it and down what he can reach of the thick vein that winds up the underside of Kayn’s cock, and slowly, slowly, inches his way down, eyes locked with the Ordinal’s own fever-bright gaze all the while. The breathy noises Kayn makes as Yasuo greedily chokes him down and the way the younger man’s hand slides into his hair, grips tight at the back of his skull and presses him forward intoxicate Yasuo. Not for the first time, he thanks whatever deity is out there in slingspace, watching him choke down cock, for blessing him with no gag reflex.

“Oh, I think I enjoy _this_ view much more than the last,” Kayn murmurs. 

Yasuo swallows Kayn’s entire length down, his nose burying in the dark curls at the base. Kayn lets out a low, appreciative hum, and the hand at the back of Yasuo’s head unfists itself from his hair, skims across his cheek and over the scar that mars his face. Before Kayn can come, Yasuo pulls off the man’s cock with a slick _pop_ and swipes his tongue over his lips, flashing him a cheshire grin. 

Kayn quirks a brow. “Not going to finish what you started?”

“I’d rather not have to wait for your dick to get hard again to have it in me.”

“You’re an insatiable bastard,” Kayn snorts, reversing their positions so he’s once more straddling Yasuo, the older man pinned to the mattress beneath him.

Yasuo raises his palms in a deferential gesture. “Guilty as charged.”

Kayn rolls his eyes at that, but leans forward, trailing kisses down the sharp curve of Yasuo’s stubbled jawline and coaxing the other man’s lips open in a leisurely kiss that quickly devolves from tender and lazy into something obscene, Kayn’s hands roaming over every part of Yasuo’s body and leaving flushed trails upon his skin. Yasuo impishly bites down _hard_ upon Kayn’s lower lip, and he’s rewarded by a large hand coming to grip either side of his chin with bruising force, Kayn drawing back from him and gazing down at the mess Yasuo has become – lips red and slickened and eyes wild with desire, grinning despite the way Kayn’s firm fingers dig into his jaw. 

“You mongrel,” Kayn hisses, his other hand wiping away the blood that beads at the top of the bitemark left upon his lip. He stares down at Yasuo, irritated contemplation upon his face as he seems to consider, for a moment, what to do with his impudent guard. “Turn around,” Kayn orders. 

Yasuo complies eagerly. As soon as he’s turned himself around, a hand slides under his stomach, another pressing between his shoulder blades and forcing him down until his ass is up in the air and his face is pressed into the mattress. Then, he feels the unmistakable weight of Kayn’s cock resting on his ass and attempts to turn, yearning to see the way Kayn’s cock, slick with pre-come and spit, slides against him, but the hand holding his face to the mattress is unyielding.

The palm that’s held hot and heavy against his stomach slips down, teasing the sensitive skin around Yasuo’s thighs and flitting _so_ tantalizingly close to his leaking cock but not deigning to touch him. 

“This is a good look for you,” Kayn murmurs appreciatively, hips rocking his cock back and forth against Yasuo’s flesh. 

Yasuo groans his agreement, the sound muffled by the mattress his mouth is pressed into. He hears Kayn rummage in the nightstand drawer for lube with one hand while the fingers of the other tease Yasuo, making his cock ache harder, then feels slick fingers enter him, scissoring him open with little mercy. Yasuo attempts to snap his hips back against Kayn’s fingers, mind clouded by liquor and the delirious desire the Ordinal instills in him; his impertinence is rewarded with a resounding crack on the flesh of his ass, Kayn’s palm leaving a print upon the skin. Yasuo sucks his lower lip between his teeth and exhales a strained moan at the sensation, near ready to come right then and there. 

Yasuo listens to the obscene noise of Kayn slicking his thick cock up and, moments later, he’s moaning into the mattress as Kayn splits him open, sinking his full length into Yasuo with a single, harsh thrust. He fucks Yasuo hard and fast, one hand keeping his torso pressed to the bed while the other grips his hips and pulls them back to meet each vicious snap of his hips. Each roll of Kayn’s cock into him brushes against that sweet spot that leaves him boneless, held up only by Kayn’s firm grasp. 

The pace Kayn has set falters for a moment, his hips stuttering and flexing hard as he empties himself into Yasuo. Finally, _finally_ , he reaches down to take Yasuo’s cock in a palm and quickly stroke him until the older man shudders and cries out Kayn’s name in a hoarse voice. When he’s done, he pulls out and lets Yasuo collapse onto the mattress, come leaking down his thighs and cheeks rubbed red by the bed he’d been pressed into.

Yasuo lays there for a moment or three, sweat-slicked chest heaving and ass aching in the most delightful of ways, collecting himself and his thoughts. Beside him, Kayn collapses full-bodied onto the bed and slings a possessive arm around Yasuo’s waist, his face burrowing into the crook of the older man’s neck and his warm breath curling over Yasuo’s flushed skin.

“You feeling any better, now?” Yasuo murmurs, rolls over to face Kayn, tangling his legs with the younger man’s. “Less liable to destroy furniture?”

“Mmm…” Kayn hums, the sound trailing off as he presses his lips in a thin, contemplative line. Fingers skate down the contours of Yasuo’s body, pausing just above the apex of his hips to trace teasing circles into the skin there. A small, wolfish smile curves his lips as he meets Yasuo’s eyes, gaze still flashing desire. “Not quite yet. Perhaps one more round might unwind me more.”

Yasuo snorts. “You’re an insatiable bastard,” he retorts, echoing Kayn’s earlier words back at him.

“Guilty as charged.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely an self-indulgent born from a need to see more kayn/yasuo porn but i hope the other 3 people that like this ship enjoyed this fic
> 
> title from young god by halsey
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feywilde) or [tumblr](https://kenway.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined, i'm desperate to talk more about these two in this 'verse


End file.
